The past of the apple
by AJapple
Summary: What happened to Applejack's parents? This is a story about how the time before the tragedy, when everything was fine. But it was only the calm before the storm.
1. Apples

Before we start here I want to get some things cleared up.

Johnny Appleseed and Honeybell Tangelo are characters owned by user Lopoddity on deviantart. NOT MINE and if she wants me to take this down at any point I will graciously step aside and delete this from this site.

Everyone else is owned by Hasbro and I have a few sprinkled OCs here and there so yeah that's it for now

Thanks!

* * *

The hot summer sun beat down on the extensive apple orchards of Sweet Apple Acres. A large green stallion was staring at the fields wondering how he was going to buck all of those apples by that afternoon. The stallion's name was Johnny Appleseed and he was very strong, but he wasn't sure how he could finish a whole field by himself. For he knew his limits after his mistake as a young colt. One cannot simply buck all the apples in the orchard, it's too much work. Johnny wanted to get a big harvest in for the summer food festival, however the problem of getting all the work done needed to be solved. His wife always loved to help but she couldn't. Not now when she was pregnant with their newest little filly. Johnny sighed, looks like he'd have to do as much as he could. Then a red blur rushed past him. Blinking, Johnny frowned as he recognized his little son dashing through the orchard. The red colt was very determined to help his pa and so he had decided to buck some apples himself.

"Macintosh! You come back here!" Johnny called a smile creeping across his face. Macintosh skidded to a stop and turned to see his pa coming towards him.

"Am ah doing it wrong?" the colt asked afraid of making a mistake. Johnny chuckled fixing his brown stetson before pulling his son to his side.

"Nah, ya were doin alright. Just need a little practice is all." he said warmly. Macintosh nodded and stepped up to a tree that was not much bigger than his pa, who was a rather tall stallion, and turned around to buck it. The red colt's legs were powerful for his age and the vibrations from his hooves traveled up the trunk and shook the branches, but it wasn't enough to loosen any apples. Macintosh tried again and again with no new results. After another few tries, the young colt collapsed to the ground in defeat.

"Ah never get it right!" he cried unhappily. His father sighed, sitting beside his son.  
"Mac you listen here, ya are gonna get it some day but maybe today's not the day. When ah was your age ah never got any apples off those trees either. But my own pa told me to keep practicing and wouldn't ya know it, after a whole lot of bucking ah finally got it just right." He gestured to the red apples hanging above them. "Those little buggers just up and jumped off that tree." he beamed at Macintosh. "And ah'm sure ya will get 'em one of theese days."

"Maybe my cutie mark too!" Macintosh said excitedly.

"Yup!" Johnny said patting his son on the head. "Now you run along and see is Granny needs any help planting those seeds." Mac frowned.

"Why don't you plant the seeds? You're the best at it. I mean ya got your cutie mark plantin seeds!" Johnny rolled his eyes.

"Cause Granny can't buck these here trees no more. Ah may be good at plantin, but she's mighty good at it 'm sure you'll be great at it too!"

"Better than momma!" Mac giggled. His mother had grown up in the bustling city of Manehatten, and she had no experience in planting seeds. She had picked up apple bucking just fine but she had never quite mastered seed planting. Johnny laughed at his son's confidence.  
"Ah'm sure you will be amazin, now go help your old granny." Mac nodded and ran off leaving his father to buck all those apples.

* * *

Honeybell Tangelo was a very beautiful mare. Her orange coat was the perfect shade of orange, not to dark while not too unbearably bright. Her blue eyes were breathtaking, muzzle splashed with delicate freckles. It wasn't very difficult to imagine why Johnny had taken a liking to her. Honeybell sighed as she stared out the window of the farmhouse. Her husband was busy bucking the apples and she wished she could be out there beside him. Though she had grown up in the city, Johnny had helped her get over her fear of the dirt and hard work. She loved being out in the orchards, the smell of ripe apples and earth in her nose, the sun on her fur and the rush of bucking apples. Sighing yet again she patted her bulging belly and spoke to her unborn daughter.

"Oh sugarcube, I can't wait to meet you." grunting from the effort, Honeybell moved from her place at the windowsill and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. There she found Macintosh balancing on a stool his hooves inches away from the shelf housing the cups. "Mac!" Honeybell cried in alarm afraid her little boy would come crashing down and hurt himself. The colt saw his mother's distress and hopped down from the stool.

"Sorry momma. Ah was just trying to get a cup for my water." Honeybell shook her head at his downcast expression.

"Oh sugarcube I was just worried about you is all." She went to the cupboard and grabbed a cup, giving it to her son. "There you are." she said and Macintosh took it greatfully.

"Thank you kindly miss." he said rushing back out the door to the well. Honeybell smiled at her son's politeness. She shut the cupboard door and grabbed a fresh apple from the basket on the table. Munching the apple she went to the doorway and watched her mother and law show her son how to plant seeds correctly. The little red colt was constantly dropping his seeds as he tried to plant them. His grandmother would laugh and show him how to do it yet again.

"Now sonny ya gotta get 'em just right." Granny Smith planted them perfectly and quickly. Little Macintosh watched carefully his brow pinched in concentration. He followed his grandmother's steps and planted the seeds in almost the same perfection as she had done.

"Ah did it!" he cried. "Did ah get my cutie mark?" he said turning in circles trying to spot any difference to his flank. His mother laughed.

"No I don't think so darling."

"Dang nabbit!" Little Mac said using one of his father's favorite expressions. Granny Smith shook her head and pushed a bag of seeds towards the colt.

"Come now, you plant some more seeds and Ah'll go get us some cider." she hobbled off joining her daughter in law in the kitchen. "How ya doing there Honey?" Granny Smith asked as she collected apples to make the cider with.

"I'm fine thank you Granny." Honeybell answered jumping in slight alarm when her babe suddenly kicked. Granny noticed her movement and smiled.

"Little one kicking?"

"Uh huh, I have a feeling she'll be like her father and brother, strong legs." Granny nodded thoughtfully. All of her children had very strong legs and she could remember when they kicked her while in the womb. She knew how much it hurt sometimes, especially as the baby neared birth.

"Ah suspect you're right Honeybell." Granny agreed, squeezing the apple juices from the apples. Then she grabbed the pitcher from the icebox pouring cold water into the juice. She poured this into a large pot and gathered some other ingredients. She stirred in cinnamon, sugar and other spices into the apple mixture. She then placed the pot on the stove and let it simmer. While waiting for the cider she sat down at the table with Honeybell.

"Oh I wonder when she'll get here. I hope it's soon." Honeybell exclaimed. Granny nodded. She knew she had been impatient when she had her Johnny. The colt had even been born late and always stayed by his momma's side until he decided to leave the farm. Of course he had come back, bringing his sweet wife with him.

"Don't ya fret none, she'll come when she's ready." Granny Smith said soothingly. At that moment a very thirsty and sweaty Johnny burst into the kitchen.

"Howdy y'all." he greeted them with a tip of his hat. "Got anything for a thirsty stallion?" Honeybell smiled gesturing to the pot on the stove.

"Your mother is making some of her famous apple cider if you want to wait a few minutes otherwise there's always water dear." Johnny gave her a cheeky smile and grabbed a cup before disappearing back outside to make a trip to the well. It wasn't soon after that both father and son returned. Little Mac sat beside his mother telling her excitedly about the seeds he'd planted and how he'd get his cutie mark in bucking apples. Honeybell laughed, a sweet tinkling sound and patted the energetic colt's head. Johnny trotted over and leaned down to give his wife a quick peck on the cheek. He stood back up his signature grin plastered to his muzzle. Honeybell laughed again and pushed him away playfully. Johnny came right back nuzzling her.

"How's our little one?" he asked green eyes drifting to Honeybell's stomach. Honeybell smiled even wider as she guided her husbands hoof to her belly.

"She's just fine." Little Mac tilted his head and stared at his mother's stomach. He still couldn't quite get how his little sister was in there. He figured that she must be tiny, to fit in there. Then again his momma's tummy was huge! He looked at his parents and reached out, putting his hoof on his fathers.

"Is there really a baby in there?" he asked. Johnny chuckled.

"There sure is Lil Macky." Little Mac smiled shyly.

"Can ah say hello to 'er?" he asked quietly thinking it might be a silly question. His mother nodded.

"Go ahead, I talk to her all the time and I think she'd love to hear her big brother." Macintosh looked at his father.

"What should ah tell 'er?" Johnny thought for a moment.

"How 'bout that ya love 'er a whole lot."

"I haven't even met 'et yet pa! How am ah gonna know if ah like 'er?" Little Mac said. Honeybell shook her head.

"She's your sister Macky! Don't you love her for that?"

"Eyup!" Macintosh said and faced his mother's tummy. "Howdy lil sister! Ah haven't metcha yet but ah'm sure that you're real nice and betcha gonna be just as purdy as momma. Ah can't wait till you're born so ah can play wit ya and teach ya how to buck apples and plant seeds." He took a deep breath and looked to his parents hoping he hadn't sounded stupid. "Was that good? Will she like me?" Johnny nodded giving Little Mac a hug.

"Ah think so. You're gonna be a mighty good big brother." he said. Honeybell smiled and kissed her son.

"Yes sugarcube, you're already such a good colt I can't imagine that you wouldn't be a great big brother and I'm sure that your sister will love you." Little Mac jumped up and down in a happy circle.

"Yeehaw! Ah can't wait till she's born! What ya gonna name her?" Honeybell and Johnny exchanged glances and Granny Smith leaned in so she could hear the name since they hadn't announced it yet. Then the proud parents spoke at the same time.

"Her name's Applejack."


	2. Birth

The next morning the rooster crowed right as the sun's first rays stretched over the hills. Johnny got out of bed and stretched. His legs were a bit sore from yesterday but he walked it off as he went down to the kitchen. There he poured himself a cup of cider and started up the stove to make his great granny's signature flapjacks. He was halfway through the batter when he heard the pattering of little hooves against wooden flooring.

"Good morning pa!" Little Mac called happily. Johnny gave his son a smile.

"Howdy! How would ya like one of good old Granny's flapjacks?" Little Mac's bright green eyes went wide.

"Eyup!" he cried. Johnny hummed to himself as he flipped the pancakes. It was a old family song that was known as _Apples to the core_. Meanwhile Macintosh had rushed upstairs to tell his mother about breakfast.

"Momma! Guess what!" he called bursting into his parents bedroom. There he saw his mother sitting on the edge of the bed breathing heavily as Granny Smith sat beside her. Honeybell let out a small yelp as a contraction hit her. Little Mac faltered he wasn't sure what was going on. "Momma?" he asked hesitantly. Granny Smith waved him off.

"Go on little-n, your momma needs some time by herself for right now." Macintosh nodded his heart pumping. He thought that there must be something wrong with his ma, so he rushed downstairs and told his pa. Johnny felt a bubble of elation, his daughter was on her way! But seeing the worried look on Mac's face he put a hoof around his son.

"Don'tcha worry none, your momma's gonna be just fine." Little Mac felt relieved. His father had not once lied to him and why would he now? He went over to the table where his father laid out a heaping stack of pancakes. Little Mac wasted no time in devouring the delicious things and quickly asked for some cider to wash it down. Johnny gave it to him though one could tell his mind was elsewhere. As soon as he was finished Little Mac asked if he was allowed to go play in the apple orchards. Johnny agreed and the colt ran off. Johnny ate a few pancakes and went upstairs to see his wife.

* * *

Little Macintosh was running all over the farm his large hooves making thundering sounds as he ran. Of course he tried to buck a few trees but as always no apples fell. He sat down under a tree after a few more tries and thought about all of the ponies in his class. They all had their cutie marks! It just wasn't fair! He wished he had some friends to talk with, but since he spent most of his time on the farm it was hard to make any lasting friendships. There was one young colt he was friends with however, a young colt named Cyclone. He was the son of some wonderbolt (Macintosh didn't really know much about them) and though he was a fast flyer he was shy and hated flying in front of people. Little Mac could relate, though with his family he was outspoken and active, at school he was much more reserved and soft spoken. Maybe Cyclone was around town with his mom since she was an earth pony and worked in the fitness center. Sometimes Cyclone would go with his mom and practice his flying in the wind tunnel. Then again his ma seemed to be having some sort of problem. Maybe he better stick around and see if there was something he could do to help. With that firmly set in his mind he figured he could try and get some other chores done. He ran to the chicken coop and grabbed the basket. He then carefully walked inside, proceeding to pick up the eggs. The chickens squawked at the intruder and pecked him more than twice but Mac was determined to finish the job and make his pa proud of him. He slowly backed out of the chicken coop and carried the eggs back to the farmhouse where his pa was putting away the food looking a bit frazzled. Little Mac set the basket of eggs on the counter and beamed at Johnny.

"Look Pa! Ah got the eggs!" he proclaimed. Johnny nodded absently. Little Mac frowned.

"What's the matter pa? Is Momma sick or somethin?" Johnny shook himself.

"No, in fact she's gonna be having your little sister soon!" Mac's eyes went as wide as they possibly could.

"Really? Now?" he questioned excitement growing.

"Not right now but mighty soon." Little Mac jumped up and down.

"Ah can't wait!" he cried happily. Johnny scratched his neck wondering how to explain this to his son.

"Now Macky, your momma's gonna be in a heap of pain cause havin a babe is no easy thing. Ah just want ya ta know that she's gonna be fine." Macintosh frowned slightly, it sounded more like his father was trying to reassure himself than him. The worried father ushered his son back outdoors. "You go on and play, Ah'll come getcha when your sis is here." he said a bit hurriedly. Mac frowned deeper and stayed standing outside the closed kitchen door. It seemed like his father didn't want him around for his sister's birth. Of course he wasn't sure if he actually wanted to see it. He wondered how a baby could even come out of his momma's stomach. Wandering away he sat under an apple tree pondering the miracle of birth. It wasn't long before a pained shriek filled the air. Leaping to his hooves Little Mac ran as fast as he could back to the farmhouse, head pounding with fearful thoughts. Was his momma dying? Was his sister ok? Shoving the door open he ran upstairs where the door was ajar in his parents room. He peeked in and recoiled at the sight of his mother's open legs and wailing. He whimpered with fright sure that something terrible was going on. His mother let out another loud yelp and panted hard. She looked to Granny Smith and her husband who watched with wide frightened eyes.

"She's coming." she grunted. Mac felt a little joy at that but he was still worried, he wasn't quite sure what was going on. Once his mother had told him about birth and how his sister would come into the world but he couldn't quite remember _how_. Now he watched as the scene unfolded.

Soon there was a crying foal in her momma's arms and a traumatized colt outside the door. Both mother and baby were fine and cleaned up. Collecting himself, Johnny went to open the door to retrieve little Mac only to find him already pushing his way through. Though a little pale, Macintosh's face broke out into a wide smile upon seeing his little sister. He shyly walked up to his tired mother and baby sister. Honeybell gave him a weary smile and shifted to show him his now sleeping sister. Her mane was a light blonde while her coat was a lighter shade of orange compared to her mothers. Tiny freckles dotted her muzzle and though her eyes were closed Little Mac wanted to believe that they were green like his.

"She is as purdy as momma!" he exclaimed quietly not wanting to disturb her. Johnny nodded tears in his eyes as he gazed at his little daughter. She was adorable.

"She sure is." he murmured.


End file.
